This invention relates generally to the field of training weights, and, more particularly, to training weights used to strengthen the limbs and worn on the wrist or ankle when training for a sports activity, or during physical therapy.
A training weight of this type consists of a weighted, generally flat, but flexible enclosure, typically of a plastic or fabric material, with an attached strap and, typically, a Velcro or similar type of fastener for securing the weight to the limb. The training weight, when worn during prescribed exercises or while participating in a sports activity, strengthens limb muscles and may be useful therapy following surgery or injury to the limb.
More specifically, the weighted enclosure of a training weight of this type is generally rectangular in shape, with compartmented sections filled with heavy material, such as lead, to distribute the weight evenly over the length of the enclosure. The training weight enclosure is wrapped around the limb at the wrist or ankle, and secured with the Velcro or similar fastener. In the case of Velcro, a Velcro strip is attached to one face of the enclosure, facing out from the limb. The complementary strip of the fastener is attached to the end of the enclosure that is wrapped last. The complementary strip is then wrapped over the top of the enclosure and in contact with the Velcro strip attached to the enclosure. Other fastening means may also be used, such as buckles or ties.
Training weights available prior to the present invention suffer from the disadvantage that they concentrate weight at the point on the limb to which the weights are secured. This is often disconcerting to the wearer of the weights, since the limbs often have an "unnatural" feeling when additional weight is concentrated at the wrists or ankles. This is particularly true if the weights are to be worn during sports activities or games. A related difficulty is that weights secured to the wrists or ankles almost always loosen and move during training or other activity, further contributing to the unnatural feeling associated with wearing the weights. Movement of the training weights can also cause chafing and abrasion of the skin, as well as possible aggravation of an injury if used during physical therapy.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that there has long been a need for improvement in the field of training weights. In particular, there has been a need for a training weight that is attachable more securely to the limb, preferably in such a manner that the weight is more evenly distributed. The present invention satisfies this need.